Yūki no yume
by nariai
Summary: "They try to wear their pain on the inside. They always have. It's the trademark of the oldest sibling, I think."
1. Death's Lullaby

_Chapter 1_

 _Death's Lullaby_

* * *

 ** _"Life is for the living.  
Death is for the dead.  
Let life be like music.  
And death a note unsaid."  
― Langston Hughes_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A girl,no older then twenty, sat silently shackled in a chair. There was blood running down the side of her face and a few bruises on her bare arms. She watched the people in front of her,talking about her as if she wasn't there. She never expected to come back home,especially in a state like this. She always thought that she would die before it ever happened or that she would be instantly sentenced to death._

 _Now that she thought about it, death didn't sound so bad. After all these years she would be finally free. Free of the burden that was her life._

 _Sadly the fates where never on her side. Sometimes she wondered if the universe hated her. As she continued to watch the people in the room and listened to what they were saying,she knew that she would never be free._

 _''The council wants her dead.''The deceivingly beautiful blonde woman began.''I don't know what their problem is but they are hiding something. The girl is too valuable to just be killed. No Hidden Village before was ever in the possession of an Akatsuki member.''_

 _The man on her right nodded.'' Yes. You're right Hokage-sama. She knows to much. All the information we could get out of her. It would be a waste to kill her.''_

 _''We have to act fast.I managed to stop the council from killing her instantly but we both know that they wont listen to me. They want her dead and will make sure that she dies. Even if it means to go against my direct orders.''The Hokage sighted._

 _''That's why I called Inoichi. He will get us all the informations that we need.I myself would prefer to torture her but we don't have time for that. She has been here for three days now and because of the chakra shackles,she has almost no chakra left. She won't able to fight us.''The men pointed at the door, which started to open._

 _A man with long blonde hair walked in. The moment he saw the blonde woman he immediately bowed.''Hokage-sama, how may I help you?''_

 _''I need you to search this girl's memories. She's an Akatsuki member and we need to find out as much and as fast as we can."Inoichi looked a little shocked at that. The girl was not surprised,after all it was not everyday that you met an Akatsuki._

 _''She's Uchiha Itachi's other partner,isn't she?What's her name?''He asked._

 _''Yes she is and we could not find out anything about her.I've tried for three days now."The man,whom she now identified as Ibiki,said.''You need to go through her memories and try to find useful informations.''_

'Go through her memory?' _The girl thought. It was then that she realised what was going on. The blonde man in front of her was an Yamanaka._

 _''No..''She whispered. It was barely audible,yet everyone in the room heard her._

 _''What did you say?''The Hokage narrowed her eyes._

 _''Don't do this to me.I'll tell you everything you want.''She took a large breath.''Just don't make me go through all of it again.''_

 _Inoichi stepped forward.''How do you know how it feels. What do you know about my clan?''_

 _''I'll tell you everything you want. Just don't do this to me.I beg of you.''_

 _Before the Yamanaka could answer she heard a loud and sadistic laugh.''Why should we show mercy to a monster like you?''Ibiki asked._

 _''We don't have time for this. Inoichi start the jutsu. Now.''The woman ordered before an argument could start._

 _For just a second the man hesitated. Then he walked forward and started to go through hand seals.''Each of you needs to put one hand on my shoulder. Then you will be able to see everything.''_

 _Both of them did as they were told. The Yamanaka walked forward and put his hands on her girl's head. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.''You will regret this.''Was the last thing she said before darkness consumed them._

October 10th

''He's so cute.''A red-headed girl whispered. She and her best friend were currently sitting on the porch. The sun was already dipping behind the horizon, but the daylight still lingered in the air as though accidentally left behind. The little girl looked at her friend and his baby brother. He was a newborn, only a few weeks old.

She could still remember the day he was born. Many would say that the child had been nothing special,just as every other infant, but for the children he had been a mystery, a treasure.

''Today you'll get your own little brother.''The dark-haired boy said. The girl smiled at that and sat down besides him.''I can't wait to meet him, Itachi.''

''I know.I'm sure that Sasuke and him will grow up to be good friends,just like us.''Itachi looked at his little brother,as his eyes started to open. The little boy looked at the people in front of him and smiled. His dark eyes looked everywhere,observed everything with an innocent curiosity.

''I'm sure they will.''The girl reached out with her hand and caressed Sasuke's check.''And no matter what problems they may face in the future,we will protect them.''

The older boy nodded.''No matter what it takes.''At that time both children didn't know how true it was. That this promise would be the one thing that would change their life forever. Yet it was also that night that they started to fulfil their promise.

The children weren't aware of the smiles on their faces. As the evening proceeded they happily continued their chatter. The sun completely disappeared behind the Hokage mountain,the velvety darkness around them felt comforting and safe,not scary at all. There were thousands of stars shining brightly down on them,making them feel as if they could reach up and touch one of those twinkling orbs. There wasn't even any wind that night,not even an occasional breeze.

It was then that they felt it.A slight shift in the air.

A cold breeze caressed their skin,sending shivers up and down their spines. The smiles disappeared from their faces,as they felt as something evil awakened. At the beginning it was just that aura. It felt wrong. So,so wrong.

And then it came.A killer intent that paralysed them in fear. Itachi clutched his wailing brother to his chest. The two four years olds looked towards the village centre and what they saw there,was something they would never forget.

A giant fox stood in the middle of the village,it's nine tails swirling around him. He carelessly destroyed everything in his path,killed everyone who fought him. The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

An unsettling feeling began welling up inside of Yuki. Something wasn't alright,and she did not mean the giant fox,but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

Suddenly, she realized it: Her family. Where were they?Did the monster get them?

Her heart started pounding at a increasingly rapid pace,it was hard to breath. She had to do something,she had to find them. The girl took a few calming breaths and turned around to look at the two Uchihas. There was fear in her eyes. She was so afraid.

''Protect Sasuke.''She whispered quietly.

''Where are you going, Yuki?''The boy had a really bad feeling and knew that his friend was going to do something very stupid.

''I need to find Oka-san and Otou-san.''She answered and started to ran towards the village centre. The farther away she got from the Uchiha compound, the more terrifying things she saw. There were people everywhere,crying in pain. Corpses lying here and there, pools of blood on the ground. She tripped a few times and got blood all over herself.

Tears were flowing down her checks yet she did not stop. She ran as fast as her small feet could carry her. The redhead didn't stop to think that leaving the village might be dangerous. She ran as if her life depended on it,it probably did.

Yuki didn't know how she got there,but she arrived at a big clearing. In the middle of it was her mother. She was very pale and there was blood on her. So much blood. Golden chains were coming out of her back,holding the beast behind her. Yuki's father stood on her right with a small boy in his arms.

The child was crying as the Yodaime Hokage put him down on an altar. He started to form a series of difficult handseals,when suddenly the fox attacked the small boy. It was that very moment that the little girl realised that someone would die,be it her parents or her little brother. The next things that happened were burned in Yuki's memory forever.

Time seemed to stand still, as her parents jumped in front of the newborn,saving his life.A big claw pierced them and Yuki cried out in shock.

The noise brought her mother's attention to her. She looked heartbroken.''Oh Yuki.''A small tear fell down Uzumaki Kushina's check as she watched her four years old daughter.''Come here my child.''She whispered.

The girl ran towards her dying parents.''Oka-san?Otou-san?''

''I'm so sorry Yuki.I'm so sorry that you have to see this.''Her father whispered.

A sob escaped the girl's lips and she looked down on the little blonde boy.''Is that?''

''Yuki-chan this is Naruto,your little brother.''Kushina smiled at her children.''We don't have much time Yuki, so I'll tell you a few things. Your life wont be easy from now on. Especially for little Naruto. But you have to promise me that no matter what happens you'll look out for each other and that as his big sister you'll protect him.''

''I promise,Oka-san.''Yuki whispered.

Minato looked at his oldest child.''We also want you to know that no matter what might happen in the future,no matter what decision you'll make,we will always love you.''

''I love you,too.''

Minato smiled sadly at his daughter. It was the last time she would ever get to see him smile.

''Shiki Fuujin.''As those words left his lips, a figure started to materialize behind him. The Death God. The little girl watched fascinated as the Kyuubi no Kitsune got smaller and a black seal appeared on her brother's stomach.

''Goodbye Yuki.''Both of her parents said at the same time. The girl looked up, only to see the light fade out of her parent's eyes. They were dead,but she could not cry. She had to stay strong for her brother.

She wrapped the little,crying boy in her jacket and took him in her arms. Then she sat down with him on the ground and sung a lullaby, her mother used to sing for her. She couldn't help the silent tears that streamed down her face.

It was like this, that the Sandaime Hokage found her a few minutes later,sitting in her parents blood and singing a lullaby for her baby brother.

 **I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. If you liked the first chapter,please leave a review.**


	2. Heaven on Earth

**_Disclaimer:Well,I obviously do not own Naruto._**

* * *

 _Chapter 2  
_

 _Heaven on Earth  
_

* * *

 ** _"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,  
Love like you'll never be hurt,  
Sing like there's nobody listening,  
And live like it's heaven on earth."  
― William W. Purkey_**

* * *

.

.

.

April 15th,3 years later

Yuki looked once more at the dark bag on her bed trying to decide if she had forgotten anything.A water bottle.A few kunai and shuriken. Everything seemed to be there. Today she woke up early in the morning, just to make sure that she would not forget anything. After all today was the day she had been waiting for her whole life. Today was the day Itachi and her would finally become true shinobi.

When the young girl was sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, she started to dress herself. It was easy to recognize who Yuki's mother was. Having inhered Kushina's long red hair and grey eyes,she looked everyday more and more like her. It did not help with anything that she also dressed like her late mother,always wearing a short beige kimono without sleeves,which she tied up with a dark brown obi. Under this she wore just as brown shorts and ninjasandals. A hitai-ate was bound around her neck. She finished her look with her mother's hairpin,wearing it the same way she did.

With fast movements the Namikaze slipped out of her room and ran down the hallway. The girl was so exited and just couldn't wait to meet her new team-mates. The only thing she hoped for was that she wouldn't be separated from Itachi.

''Ohayō,Yuki-chan.''Uchiha Mikoto greeted the red-headed girl.

''Ohayō,Mikoto-obasan.''Yuki looked around the room.''Where is Itachi?''

Mikoto smiled at Yuki,it was obvious that the child was very nervous. She herself was very nervous,after all her son and the girl,whom she came to see as a daughter,would become two of Konoha's youngest genin,only bested by Hatake Kakashi. She always knew that the children were very talented,yet it had been a shock to hear about their progress.

She was proud of them,yet there would always be a part of her that wished that they stayed in the academy. Being a shinobi was very dangerous,even for genin.

''He is playing with Sasuke. Go help him. You know how your little brother is in the mornings.''The woman laughed at Yuki's facial expression.

''Sometimes I wonder what it is that you feed him,Mikoto-obasan. He has so much energy in the morning.''The child smiled slightly.

Mikoto chuckled at that.''That forever will stay a secret.''She kissed the girls forehead.''Now go.I will call you for breakfast.''

''Fine,fine.''Yuki walked down the hallway once again. She remembered the time when she started to live with the Uchiha family. The redhead always got lost in the big mansion.

After some time she finally reached a big door. Moving it aside the girl entered a beautiful garden.

The first thing one could see were pink roses around a pond. They gave off a sweet perfume. Pretty white daisies grew near the tomato plants. Bees buzzed in and out of the flowers. The soft grass tickled her feet as she walked to the strawberry plant to pick a red leaned against the big oak tree, feeling the rough bark on her skin. The girl loved that garden.

Yuki watched the two of the three most important people in her life,as they played hide and seek. Itachi was currently searching for their little brother,or rather pretending to do so,as with their ninja skills they could find him without any problems. Sasuke squealed as Itachi suddenly appeared behind him,taking him in his arms and whirling him around in circles.

It was then that the young boy finally noticed her.A big grin stretched on his face as he wiggled himself out of his older brothers immediately started to run towards her.

''Yuki-nee-san.''Little Sasuke jumped into her arms. The Namikaze barely managed to catch him,yet the boy did not seem to notice that he almost landed face first into the ground.

''Ototou.''The red-headed girl put the boy on the ground and ruffled his hair,making him pout.

''Don't do that,Yuki-nee-san.''He demanded with narrowed eyes.

The Namikaze tried not to laugh,yet failed miserably. In her opinion Sasuke looked just too cute to be taken serious.''Or what?What are you going to do,Sasuke?''

When the little boy saw how a big grin started to form on his sisters face, he instantly turned around and ran. He knew what that grin meant and did not want her to catch him.

Sadly he stood no chance against the older girl and soon found himself lying on the ground. Yuki on top of him,tickling his sides. Sasuke giggled loudly.''Pleas,Yuki-nee-san,pleas stop.''

The girl completely ignored him and continued tickling young Uchiha turned his head and looked at his boys came to a silent agreement and before Yuki knew what was happening,she found herself in the same position Sasuke was just seconds held her down while Sasuke tickled her sides.

The girl laughed loudly and begged for mercy,yet the boys only ignored her with big grins on their would have probably continued for a long time wouldn't they have been interrupted by a loud cough.

''Itachi-kun,Sasuke-kun if you don't stop Yuki-chan will die from laughter.''A voice called out from the three children's heads snapped to the side. When Yuki noticed that the two boys,who were 'torturing' her,were distracted,she immediately stood up and for her, they were not fast enough to catch her again.

'' They are being mean to me.''Yuki hid behind the new guest,who just snorted at what she said.

''I'm sure they are. After all you're such an angel Yuki-chan.''He said,sarcasm dripping in his voice. The Namikaze just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi didn't seem fazed at all,yet Sasuke copied her movement.

''What are you doing here Shisui-nii-san?''The Uchiha heir asked the three years older boy.

The older Uchiha just smiled at them.''Today you get assigned into your Teams. How could I miss that?''He paused dramatically.''Besides I had to congratulate you and give you your presents.''

Yuki's and Itachi's eyes shone brightly at that.''Did...?''

Shisui just smirked at them.'' Oka-san prepared a box of dango for each of you.''

Yuki squealed loudly at that and jumped around happily.A big grin appeared on Itachi's face as he thought about his favourite sweets. The children adored Shisui's mother's dango. They thought of them as heaven.

''I don't understand why you like them so much.I think tomatoes are a lot of better.''Sasuke interrupted their thoughts.

''That's because you don't like any sweets, which I can't understand.''Yuki looked thoughtful for a moment.''Maybe there is something wrong with you. You 're a child, you can't just dislike candy. Maybe I should take you to a doctor.''

Sasuke paled at that idea. The boy hated hospitals.''I think I'm fine, Yuki-nee-san. Everything is fine.''

''Not everyone has to like sweets Yuki-chan.I mean it does sound crazy but there a many people,who dislike them.''Shisui said.

The young girl looked at him.''You're right,Shisui-nii-san.''With that the girl turned around and started to follow Itachi,who just disappeared in the doorway,towards the kitchen. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and also disappeared in the mansion. Shisui soon followed them.

When the children arrived in the kitchen the breakfast was already prepared. On the table were bowls of steamed rice and miso soup for everyone. There were also various side dishes like grilled fish, tamagoyaki,tsukemono pickles, nori,natto and many other things.

''Good that you came.I just wanted to go and get you.''Mikoto looked at the children.

''Can we start eating?''Sasuke asked his mother.

''Sit down first and wait for your father,ne Sasuke?"The woman smiled at her youngest son. Itachi took Sasuke in his arms and put him on his chair. After that he sat down himself. The others also sat down.

''Ohayō.''Uchiha Fugaku greeted,as he entered the room.

''Ohayō Otou-sama.''Itachi and Sasuke said in union.

''Fugaku-ouji-san.''Yuki smiled at the Uchiha clan man was a very intimating person and one of the few people the children truly sat down on his chair and everyone started to eat.

They ate mostly in silence,yet the atmosphere wasn't unpleasant. When everyone finished eating,the males left and Yuki helped Mikoto to clean the dishes. When they were almost ready Shisui entered the kitchen again and looked at Yuki with raised eyebrows.

''You know that you have only ten minutes left. You'll be late if you don't go now.''He informed her. It was then that the Namikaze noticed how late it was. It was ten past nine and they were meant to be in the academy in ten minutes.

''Why haven't you told me before?!''The redhead shouted and ran into her room,where she quickly grabbed her bag. When she arrived downstairs again Itachi was already waiting for her. Just as the children wanted to leave the mansion a deep voice stopped them.

''Don't disappoint me,Itachi,Yuki.''Both of them turned around to look at Fugaku. There was something unreadable in their eyes. They hated it when the man treated them like objects to show-cast around the village.

''Of course,Otou-sama.''Itachi replied and closed the door behind them.

Outside the children grabbed each others hand and made their way towards the academy. It wasn't far away so they did not have to run. Both of them walked out of the Uchiha compound into the busy streets of Konoha.

On their way towards the academy they passed many shops. They were mainly shops selling vegetables,fruits and meat. Near the crossing was a clothing store and blacksmith. Throngs of people could be seen at some food stands. A beggar sat near an alley, arms outstretched, eyes leading for alms. Yuki felt sorry for the old man and decided to give him some money.

It was only a few minutes later that they arrived at the academy. There were many parents,saying goodbye to their children or giving them lectures. Itachi and Yuki passed through the crowds and entered the building. They found their classroom,room 201,and sat down at the back of the class.

They had no true friends in this class because most of the children were at least four years older then them. They did not like them for being the geniuses they are and showed it openly. The best friends did not care for this,almost nothing mattered to them as long as they had each other.

About five minutes later Nanako-sensei entered the classroom and started to assign the teams.

'' I hope they won't separate us.''Yuki told the young boy besides her.

''I'm sure Otou-sama made sure that we are on the sameteam. Don't worry Yuki.''Itachi smiled at her.

Both of them turned forward again and listened to their sensei.''Team three:Inuzuka Kai, Aburame Reiko and Watanabe Yuri.''This continued for some time and slowly Yuki was getting impatient,just as she wanted to say something she heard her name being called.

''Team eight:Yamanaka Haru,Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Yuki.''The teacher announced and Yuki felt as if something heavy was lifted from her shoulders. She looked at her right and grinned at Itachi.

''We're on the same team.''She informed him happily.

Itachi raised his eyebrows at her.''I already told you that would happen. Why are you so exited?''

''Don't destroy my good mood.''She answered while hitting his arm. Then the young girl turned around to search for their third team-mate. He was sitting in the middle of the classroom. It was easy to recognize him with his trademark blonde hair and blue eyes. He did not look disappointed, yet he did not look very happy either.

'' I think he doesn't like us.'' The Namikaze stated. The Uchiha clan heir turned around and looked at the boy. As always there was something very calculating in his eyes.

'' He doesn't know us.'' He told her after a while.

Yuki looked little sad.'' That does not stop the others.''

'' They are just jealous.''The dark-haired boy took her hand into his.

'' Are you sure?''

'' Yes.''

'' Good.''

The lesson continued for a few minutes and then they waited for the next hour,till a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes came. He looked around the room, till his eyes landed on them''Team eight meet me at training ground three.''That was all he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

''Well,he doesn't seem very nice either."The redhead pursed her lips. Itachi just took her hand and started to lead her outside. They did not turn around to check if their team-mate followed them.

Konoha's streets were still very busy. Many people were outside doing groceries shopping. They struggled through the mass of people and entered a less crowded street. Training ground three wasn't far away but the children hurried up anyway. Both of them did not want to keep their new sensei waiting.

Speaking of new sensei. The man was just lying in the middle of the training ground,seemingly asleep. They both knew better, of course.

''So,you're finally here?"He asked.''Were is your other team-mate?''

''I'm here!''A voice shouted from behind them.

Their sensei didn't even acknowledge the boy and just patted the space in front of himself. The three new genin immediately sat down in front of him.

''Alright.I'm Shiranui Genma and from now on I'll be your sensei.I'm twenty-six years old. I like learning new techniques and my dream...well I've never really thought about that.''He looked at the children in front of him.''Your turn blondie.''

The Yamanaka narrowed his eyes.''I'm Yamanaka Haru and I'm eleven years old.I like training and my dream is to become an ANBU one day.''

The teacher looked at his other two students and raised his eyebrows.''I'm Uchiha Itachi and I'm seven years old.I like eating dango and hope to be a good future clan head for the Uchiha.''

Yuki smiled a little.''I'm Namikaze Yuki and I'm also seven years old.I like spending time with Itachi and our little brother. My dream is to become stronger,so that I can protect the few people I care about.''

After they finished the introductions the jonin looked a little awkward for a moment. He obviously didn't know what to do with the three of them. He just stood up and looked at the children.''Now that we have this behind us. Meet me here tomorrow at eight. You're dismissed.''

And that was how the first day of being genin ended for them.


	3. The Love Of A Sister

**If you like my story please review.**

 **Cantxlogxox I'm truly sorry for any spelling mistakes I made and will probably make in the future. English isn't my native language.I hope you or anyone else wont mind them to much. You're welcome to correct me.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _The Love Of A Sister_

* * *

 _ **"How do people make it through life without a sister?"  
\- Sara Corpening**_

* * *

.

.

.

Oktober 10th,2 years later

Yuki looked at the scene in front of her in shock. She was frozen in place and could not believe what she was seeing. Her poor baby brother,lying on the ground bloodied and beaten. All around him drunken men,taunting him,insulting him, _hurting_ him. She felt her blood boiling in anger and there was nothing she wanted to do more,than to kill them. The men,who dared to touch her brother. Her blood.

The Namikaze took a calming breath,she knew that she could not hurt the civilians,no matter how much she wished to. She took a few steps forward,into the dark alley,and cleared her throat loudly."What do you think you're doing?''

All of the drunken men turned towards the young girl,ready to take their anger out on her. One of them was already opening his mouth,probably to insult her,but snapped it shut when he noticed who was standing in front of him.

''Yuki-hime. We're just punishing the Kyuubi brat.''A old and fat man slurred. The Namikaze narrowed her eyes. _'The Kyuubi brat?'_ She asked herself.

''Yes we're taking care of what the Yodaime couldn't.''Another one said." That demon deserves it.''

The red-headed girl's eyes darkened at that.''And who are you to decide who deserves punishment and who not?''She took a kunai out of her leg holster and started to twirl it in her hand.''You should leave,before I decide that you deserve punishment.''

''How can you protect _it_?!After everything _it_ has taken from you?!''Someone shouted from the crowd.

Yuki had enough of everything. Faster than any of them could see,she disappeared and appeared in front of the mobs leader,holding a kunai to his neck.'' Leave. Or I will kill you.''She hissed. The girl has never killed anyone before,but at that very moment she was ready to.

Everyone looked frightened at that. They did not expect her to do something like that. She was rumoured to be a nice girl,yet here she was threatening to kill them.

The old men with the kunai at his neck gulped loudly. He knew he had no choice but to retreat.''Fine. We'll leave.''

As those words left his lips,the alley started to clear. When everyone was gone the redhead pushed the man onto the ground.''Touch him once again and you'll wish you were never born.''

The civilian stood up and rushed away from the alley. The Namikaze knew that he would never touch her brother again. Speaking of brother.

Yuki turned around and looked at the unconscious child. There were bruises all over his body and a few bleeding scratches here and there. His clothes were tattered and torn and he looked very exhausted.

She quietly made her way towards him.A lone tear ran down her cheek. Yuki was blaming herself for what happened. She should have protected him. No one should experience something like this. Especially a child.

The Namikaze kneeled down besides her brother and brushed a few bangs off his face. Then she picked the boy up in her arms effortlessly. He was too light. Naruto weighted almost nothing.

Yuki found herself walking along an empty street. It wasn't dark outside,yet there was no one there. Not many people went into that part of the village. The streets were dirty there,drunk people walked around. The apartment complexes looked old and as if they could fall apart any moment.

It was in that part of the village that her brother lived,after being thrown out of the orphanage. The girl was disgusted.

She quietly walked down the street till she reached her brothers apartment.

Opening the door with the spare keys the Hokage gave to her,she was once again frozen in place. The apartment was a mess. How a child could live in something like this was beyond her. But how could she expect something else,when he lived alone,without parents to take care of him,without anyone.

The Namikaze walked into the bedroom,which looked way better than the kitchen,and put her brother gently on the bed. After that she took out a first aid kit and started to clean Naruto's wounds. She noticed with fascination that many of them were already healing. Finally she changed him into some clean clothes and put the bed covers over him.

Looking around the apartment,she decided that there were many things she needed to do. It was about six o'clock,so she still had time to go to the market. The redhead prepared a list of everything she needed to was food. New clothes for Naruto. And many other things.

It was good that she saved almost all of the money she earned on her missions. She should have enough to take care of Naruto.

After the girl was sure that her brother was still asleep and that he would not wake up till the next morning,she took her shopping list and walked out of the apartment.

Entering the market place, Yuki was overwhelmed with everything she saw. Yuki knew that many people celebrated the supposed death of the Kyuubi and that there would be many people at the centre of Konoha,yet she did not expect what she saw.

There were various food and game stands. Children were everywhere running around and playing happily. The street was so crowded that she had to struggle through the crowds to get what she wanted. The Namikaze made her way around the various stands,buying clothes,vegetables,meat and other spices.

She bought so many things that she could hardly carry them. Just as she thought that everything would fall out of her hands,she felt someone grab a few bags. Startled she whirled around,coming face to face with Itachi.

''What are you doing?Oka-san is worried about you.''He said.

''I need to take care of a few things.''The Namikaze chewed on her lip.''Could you help me,please?''

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment,he could see the despair in his friends eyes.'' All right. What do you need help with?''

A sad smile came onto Yuki's face.''My brother.''

That was all she needed to say. Itachi immediately knew what was going on,even if not the exact details. They walked silently along the streets of Konoha,till they arrived at Naruto's 'home'. There they cleaned his whole apartment and arranged the new clothes and food. The children spent hours doing all those things,and spent even more time just observing Naruto. Making sure that he was all right.

Before they left at midnight Yuki leaned over her brothers ear and started to whisper.''It's fine Naruto-kun. You're safe now.I'm sorry that I wasn't there earlier.''A quiet sob escaped her lips.''I love you,Naruto-kun.''

She kissed the boy's forehead lovingly and silently shut the door behind herslef. Outside Itachi waited for her and took her hand in his. They started to make their way home,knowing that they would receive punishment for worrying their family.

''I can't believe what happened today. First I find my brother bloodied and beaten. Then I see where he lives in It's horrible.''Yuki looked at Itachi.''How could they do something like this?The Hokage promised me to take care of him,after forbidding me to take care of him myself. He claimed it would be to dangerous for him. But now he isn't safe either.''

Itachi took Yuki into his arms,breaking the girl's resolve not to cry. She started to sob uncontrollably,tears kept flowing down her face.

''It's all right Yuki. We wont let something like this happen again. Don't worry,I'll help you.''The Uchiha heir whispered soothingly into the broken girl's ear.

The children arrived at home hours later,after wandering through the whole village. When Uchiha Mikoto saw the state the young girl was in,she did not have the heart to punish the children.

The next morning young Naruto woke up remembering almost nothing.

The only thing he did remembered and would never forget was a gentle voice whispering into his ear.

 _''You're safe now.I love you,Naruto-kun''_


	4. Those Worth Suffering For

_Chapter 4  
_

 _Those Worth Suffering For_

* * *

 ** _"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."  
― Bob Marley_**

* * *

June 13th,1 year later

The white haired man watched the children in front of him with interest. It was truly amazing how fast they learned and understood things. The girl, whom he had held in his arms,when she was nothing but a newborn,stood a few feet away from him and almost mastered an A-rank justsu.A jutsu her own father created. The Rasengan.

A blue orb was already forming in her hand,the only problem she had was that she could not hold it long enough. Yet every time she tried it lasted longer. He had no doubt that she would master it at the end of the day.

Then there was the dark haired boy besides had learned almost every suiton justsu he knew. They varied from B to A-ranks. His control over water was incredible,even for an Uchiha.

For the last two months he had been training them. It wasn't truly his choice to do so but he was grateful that his sensei forced him to do it.  
He wondered why the Hokage wouldn't just promote them to chunin, when already at the age of ten they have bested most of the chunins Konoha had. True prodigies.

He was truly proud of them,especially of Yuki,his former students daughter. She looked exactly like her mother,yet everything else came from her father. The man didn't doubt that one day she would beat him.

The sanin was also surprised because of the Uchiha,the boy was nothing like his clan. He did not thirst for power and neither treated people like they were beneath him.

But what surprised him the most was their relationship. He had seen many things in his life. Teams that fought at each others side for years. Best friends,who knew each other better then anyone else. Lovers who would do anything for each other. Yet he has never seen anything quiet like them.

When they fought together they were a force to be reckoned with. Sometimes he had the feeling that one of them knew what the other would do before he or she even thought about it. He often watched how they sat together only exchanging glances,glances that only they understood. The children also often whispered sweet nothingness in each others ears,no one knew what they were saying.

He had heard what people in the village were saying about their relationship. Some of them thought it was endearing how close they were. Others thought it was plain creepy. After all how could someone spend so much time with one person. They were almost never apart. Where one was,the other wasn't far behind.

They fulfilled each other in almost every way possible. They fought in ways even the oldest of teams couldn't. The trust they had in each other,was outstanding. He was sure that when they'll be older,they'll be the strongest team Konoha ever produced,and two of the strongest shinobi Konoha will ever have.

Another thing that he noticed was that both of them were pacifists,against any idea of war. But they were also fiercely loyal towards Konoha and those they deemed worthy.

''Look Jiraya-sensei.I did it.''Yuki said while pointing at the swirling orb in her right hand. The orb looked perfect,yet before the older ninja could comment on it,the orb exploded. The impact made the red-headed girl fly a few feet.

The sanin saw how Itachi's eyes immediately moved towards her,making sure that she was all right. When he saw that she was not hurt he continued training. The young Uchiha was currently trying to make as much water clones as he could.

''I almost did it this time.''The Namikaze muttered under her breath.

''Don't worry Yuki.I'm sure you'll master it soon enough.''He comforted the young girl.

''But I need to master it we're going to Suna for the chunin exams.''

''The both of you'll pass even without you knowing the Rasengan or Itachi being able to do twenty water clones of himself.''He stared pointedly at Itachi,who ignored him. Yuki followed his example and didn't even listen to what the white-haired man was saying. They just continued to train.

''All right I've had enough of this. Pack your things, we're going to eat something and after that I'm going to do some research. If you wont start to pack your things now, you're going to help me.''He threatened the children. At the beginning they didn't seem to listen again,but after they heard his threat horrified expressions came to their faces.

Or rather Yuki looked horrified,Itachi just looked a little paler.

''Fine.''The girl answered quickly and packed her things. Itachi did the same and soon they found themselves walking through the streets of Konoha.

"So,where are we going Jiraya-sensei?''Yuki asked the older man.

The man looked at the children with a thoughtful expression on his face.''What do you think about BBQ?"

For a minute the young Namikaze looked as if she was making the most important decision in her life. Then a sly grin stretched on her face.''As long as you pay.''

* * *

Suna was in the south-eastern parts of the elemental Nations. With Konoha located almost in the middle Team eight had a fair way to travel for the chunin exams.

They met early in the morning at Konoha's main gates and traveled for about six hours since then. They were still in the land of fire but the weather was slowly getting warmer and the day after tomorrow the beautiful trees ,Konoha was known for, would start disappearing,till nothing but the dessert would surround them.

" Alright team. We'll prepare camp in the afternoon. It 's about 3 hours till then.''Genma informed his genin.

The genin nodded their heads and answered in union.''Hai,Genma-sensei.''

It wasn't as hard for the children to run for long distances as it was at the beginning of their ninja career,but they still got tired a lot of faster then their jonin sensei. Like always they traveled in the same at the front,Itachi and Yuki in the middle and Haru at the back.

"Yuki-chan,did you bring some of those delicious dango?"The blonde Yamanaka broke the silence. His two younger teammates slightly titled their heads in his direction.

The girl smiled softly at she once said,there were not many people she truly cared for. After her parents died she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore. The young Namikaze was too afraid of getting hurt again. Yet somehow her older teammate and sensei managed to worm their ways into her heart. Even Itachi cared about them.

"Yes,I did.I asked Midori-san to prepare some for you too. You know that we don't like sharing ours.''The girl pointed at her backpack.

''That I know.''Haru mumbled.''I remember the last time I tried to steal some of Itachi's. Never doing that again.''

While listening to the conversation Shiranui Genma couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips. At the beginning he did not want to take a genin team. He preferred doing his other duties. But watching his three little genin now,he was happy that the Hokage practically forced the position on him.

''And what about me?Did you forget about me Yuki-chan,Itachi-kun.''He teased his young students.

Itachi's smiled slightly,while Yuki grinned at him.''Of course not, sensei. How could we?''She asked with wide eyes.''Itachi is carring your package.''

''Well that's a relief.''

"Well of course it is,after all...''The young girl did not get to finish her sentence,as her dark-haired friend continued it for her.''...'how could someone not like Midori-san's dango. That would be a crime.'You've said that about a thousand times Yuki.''

The Namikaze's cheeks became slightly red at that. She hadn't noticed that she kept repeating the same thing so often. If anyone else would have told her what Itachi did,she would have probably gotten angry,but with him she knew it was not meant to be an insult.

''Well,it's the truth.''The girl spoke,daring anyone to defy her.

Haru just laughed slightly.''It certainly is.''


	5. Tainted

_Chapter 5  
_

 _Tainted_

* * *

 _"That which does not kill us makes us stronger."  
― Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

July 23th,1 month later

A ten years old Yuki put a single pink rose under the memorial stone. She still couldn't believe everything that happened.A little over a month ago she had still been happy. Her team had gone to the chunin exam in Suna,where they all passed. Itachi,Haru and her. They had been so happy.

Sadly this happiness did not last,as on their way home they had been ambushed by some team was just a day away from Konoha and did not expect to be attacked. Oh how wrong they have been.

The enemies took them by surprise,yet team three quickly managed to fight them off. Or so they thought. Just when Yuki turned away from the ninja she had been fighting,whom she presumed dead,he stood up and tried to strike her with his katana. The Namikaze did not see it coming,so she could not stop it.

Genma-sensei and Itachi were too far away from her and could not help her either. The girl could remember the fear in Itachi's eyes,when he thought that he would loose her. Just when the girl herself thought that she would die a blonde blur appeared in front of her. Terrified,she watched as the Iwa ninja pierced Haru's chest with his katana.

It was that day that her blonde team-mate died in her arms.

They carried Haru's body to Konoha and a few days later the funeral was held. Yuki cried non-stop.

Even now a month after those awful events,she still could not forget. Every time she closed her eyes,she could see her dying team-mate. His lifeless eyes staring at her,his last words ringing in her head.

 _'Why?'She had asked._

 _'Because you're my friend.'He had whispered his final words._

Yet she was not the only one,who carried scars because of that day. Itachi,just like her, had nightmares about what happened,which was one of the reason why they slept in one bed since then. He also blamed himself for not being able to save his best friend and Haru.

Yuki knew that it was not the worst of what he felt. The worst was the guilt,the guilt he did not know she knew about. The Uchiha heir felt guilty because he was grateful. Grateful that his best friend did not die,even if it meant that their team-mate did.

''It will get easier with time.''The silver haired man besides her said. The children did not say anything for a while,just squeezed their hands. They did not truly believe the Copy Ninja. How could something that hurt so much get easier.

''Does it hurt less over time?''Yuki finally interrupted the silence.

''No it never ceases to hurt. It 's just that we sometimes have the privilege to forget and even if we do not forget,we get used to it.''

''Did you forget or did you get used to it,Kakashi-nii-san?''The Namikaze inquired. Itachi and her already knew that they could never forget,yet they were interested about what Kakashi did.

''I could never forget about Obito or Rin. Even your father and mother are constant pieces of my thoughts.''He answered truthfully.

''Just like he will be for us.''Itachi spoke for the first time.''I do not believe I could ever forget what he has done for me...for us.''

Kakashi looked down at them.''Even if you can't forget,you need to remember that you can't let this dictate your life.''

Yuki wanted to say something but stopped herself when she saw the silver haired man take out his favorite book. The Namikaze's eye twitched at nerve the man had,here they were,having an important conversation and he just had to ruin everything by taking out his perverted book.

''You have no shame, do you?''The girl's eye twitched once again. Kakashi looked at her,there was amusement in his eyes.

''You know some people who are engraved into the memorial stone,may have liked this book.I'm sure they don't mind.''

''I...I'm just going to leave.''With that Yuki turned around and started to run towards Itachi,who was waiting for her down the road. He expected an argument to start between the Hatake and his friend,and did not want to take part in it.

As the children walked down the streets of Konoha,they observed the preparations for the Sensō shūryō festival. It was a festival which celebrated the ending of the Third Shinobi war. There were various food and game stands. The smell of sweets was flowing through the air. Many children were ruining around,helping their parents. Beautiful lanterns hung on the houses and some people were already wearing their finest kimonos.

Yuki was very exited for the ,Sasuke and her were allowed for the second time in their life to attend it by themselves. Last year Sasuke had been sick,which was the reason why they could not truly attend. What older siblings would leave their sick younger brother alone,to have fun on festival?

When they finally reached the mansion,Mikoto quickly ushered Yuki into her room. There she changed the young girl into a dark purple kimono. It had beautiful white and silver flower petals on the bottom and ends of it's sleeves. An even darker obi was bound around her Uchiha matriarch wove a long braid out of her hair.

''You look beautiful Yuki. Everyone will be jealous of you.''Mikoto gushed over her.

The Namikaze shock her hair with a small smile on her face.''How can they be jealous of me if they won't even get to see my face?''

''You will see,you will see.''Mikoto kissed her forehead,the way she used to do since she was a small child.''And here is your mask.''

The mask was a white cat mask with dark purple stripes at each cheek and a pretty design on it's forehead.A big smile stretched on the redheads face,she loved the mask.

''Come now, Yuki.I'm sure the boy's are already waiting for you.''The Uchiha woman took the girls hand and lead her out of the room. Just as the older woman predicted,the boys were already waiting for Yuki.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue kimono and a white mask. The red haired child could not really tell what animal it should represente. His kimono obviously had a big Uchiha symbol on the back,just like Itachi's did.

Said boy was wearing an even darker kimono. His long hair was like always bond into a ponytail. He wore a dark grey weasel mask. The young girl had been the one to choose it.

''Yuki-nee-san you're finally ready!We've been waiting so long for you!''Sasuke shouted at his older sister. He was clearly not pleased that they had to wait so long for her. The redhead was not bothered by that,she just walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair.

''Ne,ne Sasuke. Last year we could not go because you were sick,so now you can wait for me.''The boy looked a little sheepish at that. After all it had been his own fault that he got sick.

''Fine, let's go now.''He grabbed his older siblings hands and started to drag them out of the house. The little boy was the only one allowed to come between them

''Look out for Sasuke and don't loose him.''A worried Mikoto shouted from behind them.

Itachi turned around and smiled reassuringly at his mother.''Of course,Oka-san.''

They walked down the streets,listening to Sasuke incessant chatting. It was when they walked by an old playground that Yuki noticed a young boy sitting on a swing. She immediately stopped walking and looked at him.

''Itachi please stay here with Sasuke and look out for _them._ "She said.

Itachi looked at the playground and also noticed the blonde child. The dark haired boy had a slight idea of what his friend planned to do and decided to help her.''Of course.''He looked at Sasuke.''Come, Sasuke. We'll play at the playground and wait for Yuki.''

The young boy wanted to protest,yet the look his brother gave him stopped him from doing so.

The Namikaze quickly walked towards the market place and searched for an open clothing store. She found one at the crossing and quickly went inside. There she started to go through the child's section were she found a small ocean blue kimono and fitting shoes. After she purchased those things she started to search for a mask,which she also found quiet fast. It was a little plain,yet she did not have time to search for something better.

Making her way back towards the playground,she almost lost her sandals. What a ninja she was.

She arrived to one of the most beautiful scenes she had ever seen. Both of her little brothers were playing together at the swings,Sasuke was laughing and Naruto looked a little awkward because he was not used to people talking to him. Itachi stood at the sidelines,making sure that they did not hurt themselves.

''Now what do we have here?''The redhead blonde boy looked frighted at her appearance.A gentle smile formed on Yuki's lips but then she remembered that she had her mask on.''Don't fear me child.I won't hurt you.''

She walked forward and ruffled the hair of the young boy. Then she picked Naruto up and looked him once over.''Now look at you. We can't take you like this to the festival.''The blondes confused expression turned sad.''But don't worry about it.I've taken care of everything.''

Yuki pulled the shopping bags from behind her bag and shoved young Naruto behind a big tree. The boy must have been truly confused because he did everything she told him to do without questioning it.

The Namikaze changed her brother into the kimono she bought and told him to put on the shoes. After that she spiked up his hair a little bit and gave him the mask she purchased earlier.

''Now,now, aren't you a handsome young man?''She asked him with a happy voice.

The boy did not answer the way she thought he just looked at his feet and mumbled something under his breath.

''What did you say?''The older sibling asked.

Suddenly the boy looked directly into her eyes,there was something unreadable in there.''Why are you doing this for me?''

She was taken aback with that question,yet understood where it was coming from. The girl's gaze softened as she once again ruffle the boys hair.''Because you're not alone, Naruto.''

Naruto's eyes that time he did not fully comprehend the true meaning of those words,like he would years later,yet they meant more to him then anyone could ever imagine.

A big foxy grin stretched on Naruto's face,as he pulled the mask over his face. Yuki took her little brother's hand and walked towards the Uchiha brothers,where she took Sasuke's hand into her other one.

They towards Konoha's center,where the festival was being little group played games and ate sweets. After walking aimlessly through the streets they arrived at a stand,were one had to throw darts to win a prize. The young boys were so exited. Sadly their aim was a 'little' off because of which they did not manage to win anything.

''Aw,I wanted to have that frog.''Naruto pointed at a middle-sized,pale-green soft toy frog. Sasuke kept looking at a black teddy bear.

Itachi's and Yuki's eyes met. As the dutiful elder siblings they were,they knew exactly what they had to do.

Itachi looked at the vendor.''We want to try.''

The old man looked a little nervous. He probably recognized that they were ninja and feared that he would loose his whole money. He gave Yuki and Itachi each five darts.

''Now Naruto, don't worry.I'll get you the frog.''The girl looked at her little brother.

Itachi just poked Sasuke's forehead.''You'll also get your bear.''

''I never said that I wanted to have it.''The little boy muttered silently. His father would say that he was to old for such things and should stop acting like a child.

''Sure.''Itachi said,not believing even one word that came out of the younger Uchiha's mouth.

Yuki threw her darts one after another,yet she moved so fast that they could barley see her movement. Itachi threw his all at once,his hand didn't even shake. All ten darts hit the bull's eye.

'' You're shinobi!''Naruto exclaimed,while pointing his fingers at them. Yuki scratched the back of her head sheepishly and gave Naruto the frog.

''Yes,my siblings are awesome.''Sasuke said while taking the black teddy bear from Itachi.

It was then that Naruto's stomach grumbled four children started to laugh.

''Someone's hungry ?''Yuki questioned.''What do you want to eat Naruto?''

''Can we eat Ichiraku's ramen?Can we?Can we?''Naruto asked excitedly,while they walked down the road. After she heard her brother's question the Namikaze froze in place.

 _'Ichiraku's huh?'_ The young girl had many memories from that place. The child could remember it as if it was yesterday,when her mother woke her early in the morning, only to go and eat ramen at Ichiraku's,before she had to go on a mission. The Uzumaki had loved their ramen. It's why her father and her were often forced to go and eat there. So many memories.

It was that moment that she realized that she hadn't been to Ichiraku's since her parents died. She had been unconsciously avoiding that place. Actually she would rather eat nothing then go to Ichiraku's, but when she looked at the young blondes worried face,she knew that she could not say 'no' to him.

''We don't have to go there if you don't want to.''He told,yet it was plainly obvious that there was nothing he wished for more at the moment,than to eat Ichiraku ramen.

''No it's alright.I just remembered something important.''She explained him,bringing the happiness back to his eyes.

''What?''He asked and she wondered what he meant,till she realized what it was.

''Oh ou...my mother loved that restaurant. She has always been taking me there when she was still alive.''She answered.

Young Naruto did not know what to say,so he kept quiet. The four of them arrived at Ichiraku's about ten minutes later. There weren't many people,most were still outside having fun at the festival.

When the small group entered the ramen stand,they were instantly greeted by the restaurants owner Teuchi.

''Konnichiwa.''It was then that he seemed to recognize the young boy at her side.''Naruto-kun?Is that you?''

''Of course old man. Who else could it be?''Naruto took his mask off and smiled at the man.''Two miso ramen for me."

The man smiled at the young boy and looked up at his other customers. A gasped escaped him after recognizing who they were.''Namikaze-sama,Uchiha-sama, Sasuke-sama.''He bowed slightly to them.

''There is no need for formalities,Teuchi-san.''Yuki murmured while looking around the room. It had changed only slightly.A few new chairs here and there. That was all.

''If you wish Namikaze-san.''Teuchi started to serve their food after taking their orders. The redhead did not eat anything,she was still full after eating all those sweets.

''Namikaze-sama?As in Namikaze Minato,the Yodaime Hokage?''Naruto looked at her. One could practically see the stars in his eyes.

 _'The Yodaime Hokage?Not Oto-san ne?'_ She thought sadly.'' Yes, the Yodaime Hokage was my father.''

''Really?!He is my total idol.I want to surpass him one day!Can you tell me about him?Please?''The Uzumaki looked at her with those damn puppy dog eyes. And so Yuki did,she told her younger brother about the father he never knew, about the father he may would never know.

The evening proceeded happily. They ate their ramen and talked a lot about silly things. Late at night they escorted Naruto to his apartment and went home themselves.

It was only after they were gone that Naruto realized that he did not catch the girl's name and neither saw her face.

He failed to notice that he never told her his name either or where exactly he lived. She just knew.


	6. A Beautiful World

**I apologize for not updating for such a long time.I hope this chapter will be able to make up for the long break.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

 _A Beautiful World_

* * *

 _"Here is the world. Beautiful and terrible things will happen. Don't be afraid."  
― Frederick Buechner, Beyond Words_

* * *

August 6th, 1 year later

The letter has been unexpected,yet at the same time everyone has been waiting for it. It wasn't often that children as young as them got the invitation,but it wasn't as often either that there were shinobi as talented as them.

Itachi and Yuki sat emotionless in the Uchiha patriarch's office,looking at the paper in front of them.A few hours before they woke up from their blissful sleep, an ANBU guard delivered a message from the Hokage. Or to be more precise an invitation into the ANBU ranks.

Uchiha Fugaku had been ecstatic because of the news,after all his son and adopted daughter would become two of the few youngest ANBU to ever exist. This would bring immense fame upon the Uchiha clan.

Compared to her husband Uchiha Mikoto was rather reserved. She did not want two of her children to be mere tools for their village. She did not want them to be in constant danger. But Mikoto could not say that. She was the Uchiha matriarch and she had to put the clan above all else,even her children. It hurt her and if she really could have done something to stop it,she would have.

If it were up to the children,they would gladly decline the offer. They would have preferred to stay home to play with their younger brother or train a little. But they knew that the times where they could make their own choices were over. They have been over for quiet some time now. And that invitation,which was written like a request,was nothing more than a demand.

And so they did not say anything because it would change nothing. They continued to stare at the paper,savoring the few of their last peaceful moments.

They have been ninja for years now,they have seen and done horrible things. The truth was that they knew that their new status would take the last of their innocence. Soon,there would be nothing left of it.

There was nothing else left for the children but the cruel future that fate has put upon them.

''You need to get ready. The Hokage has requested your presence in two hours.''Uchiha Fugaku stared sternly at the two children.

For a moment there was only silence,till Itachi broke it with a nod of his head.''Hai,Otou-sama.''

Slowly Itachi and Yuki stood up. They bowed to the man in front of them and left the room.

The children stayed silent as they made their way to the room they shared. After arriving there the Uchiha heir went to the window and looked out of it,whereas Yuki sat down on the bed.

Her hands were trembling slightly,her face seemed to be paler than usual.''I'm scared,Itachi.''

The dark haired boy turned around and looked at their eyes met,she knew that he too was scared.''I know.''

His footsteps were unheard,as he walked across the room. Itachi brushed a stray lock of Yuki's hair behind her ear. Then he pulled her into his arms and once again silence surrounded them.

Minutes passed,but they did not move. If they could,they would have stayed like this for the rest of their lives.

But fate was cruel and so they started to get ready for their meeting with the Hokage. Finishing their task,both of them joined the Uchiha family in the kitchen.

No one said anything,as they ate their breakfast. Even the normally bubbly Sasuke seemed to notice the tension in the air. Something was wrong and he knew it.

After they finished eating,they packed their things and started to make their way across the village. It was still early,but there were already many people outside. Civilians dashed around the market,buying things they needed. Children played their favorite games in groups. When was the last time they had done something so mundane?

Itachi and Yuki stopped in front of the big building,they looked into each others eyes and put on their impassive 'masks'.

The lady at the reception did not stop them,letting them walk directly into the Hokage's office.

The hallway seemed to be impossibly short,giving them less time to prepare for what was to come. Itachi knocked three times on the door and then they waited for the Hokage's allowance to enter.

They did not have to wait for long,the old man probably knew of their presence even before they entered the building.

''Come in.''

The children dreaded those words. There was no going back now.

Itachi was the first one to enter the room,shielding Yuki with his own body. He has always been very protective of her.

It was no surprise for them to see Shimura Danzo in the room. The man has always been very interested in both of them. Even now he was looking at them with greed.

''Hokage-sama,Danzo-sama.''Itachi and Yuki bowed in union.

The Hokage looked at them with his old,piercing eyes."I'm sure you know why you're here.''

Once again their actions were done in union.''Hai,Hokage-sama.''

The old man looked at the chidren. He pitied them for what was to be their future. The children knew only half of the reasons of why they were summoned by him. The other half would soon shatter their lives. Yet he could not do anything to stop it. Sarutobi Hiruzen was the Hokage,and as such he needed to protect the village. Even if it meant sacrificing two innocent children.

One,whom he could easily see taking his place in the future and the other who was the daughter of the Yodaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato had been a good friend of his and the Hokage was ashamed of the things he had let and would let happen to his children.

There was no honor in his actions. Sadly being a ninja did not mean being honorable. Quiet the opposite,actually.

''I have a mask for each of you here. Tomorrow a trusted comrade of mine will help you with your initiation. He will explain everything to you and the day after that he will take you on your first mission in ANBU. He'll be your captain.''

The children nodded,accepting all of his demands. They did not even try to fight it. Both of them had already given up. Sarutobi wanted to cheer them up or say something comforting,but before he could do that the elder besides him spoke up.

''This is not why the two of you have been chosen. There is a special S-ranked mission we're giving to you as of now. There is already another shinobi in your ranks doing it and you will assist him.''He paused.''We fear that the Uchiha might be planing something and want you to become our double agents. You will mostly spy on the Uchiha main family,which shouldn't be too difficult for you,considering who you are. Everything you get to know you will later rely back to me.''

Itachi and Yuki did not noticed how the man forgot to mentioned the Hokage. They were to shocked to do that. Was the old man really insinuating,what they thought he was? But that couldn't be. Why would their family do something like that?

An uprising was a dangerous thing,why would Uchiha Fugaku risk something like that?No, that was not possible.

But if they thought about it correctly it would explain a lot of thing. There has been a high tension between the clan and the village since the Kyuubi attacked. This tension has been rising through the years and most Uchiha ventured now rarely out of the compound. From what they have noticed,the mission were also getting scarce in the clan. The Hokage did not trust them.

It was quiet obvious to them,if no one stopped the coup d'etat,this whole ordeal would end in a massacre. The only real question was,who would be the one ending up being massacred?

Their life was slowly changing into a nightmare and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Yuki trembled slightly and just as she wanted to shock her head in denial,denying Shimura Danzo his wishes,Itachi stopped her."Of course, Danzo-sama.''

Sarutobi Hiruzen put two masks on his desk,motioning with his hand at them. The children stepped forward and took their respective masks. After that the two elders dismissed them and they left the tower with hurry.

Outside the Hokage tower Yuki practically started to hyperventilate. Tears sprung to her eyes and her face became red with the lack of air. It was in Itachi's embrace,where she managed to calm herself.

" It's fine,everything will be alright. As long as we are together everything will be fine."He whispered into her ear. It was a lie,they both knew it. But together they would manage to overcome whatever the future may throw at them.

Yuki shifted her head slightly and gazed over Itachi's shouldre. From the position of the sun she could tell that they have spend a few hours in the Hokage's office and that it was time for lunch.

As if to confirm her thoughts her stomach grumbled loudly.A sheepish smile appeared on her face when her dark-haired friend changed their position so that he could get a better look at her.

" Lunch?"He asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

The girl's sheepish smile turned into a wide grin."Definitely lunch."

Itachi raised one of his brows slightly. "Ichiraku's."It wasn't even a question any more, just a statement.

Yuki looked across the road at the said restaurant.A small blonde boy was currently entering it. Her grin softened into a smile."Of course."

And so they made their way towards the small restaurant. Like always the gazes of some people followed them.

It was highly unnerving for ninja of their caliber to observed like that. It made all of their instincts scream out in agitation. Like all other things that bothered them, they ignored it.

Stepping into the restaurant, they were immediately noticed by Teuchi. He tried to greet them with his usual 'Uchiha-sama' and 'Namikaze-sama', but Yuki stopped him from uttering those words with a small hand gesture. Then she moved her head and looked pointedly at the blond sitting on a chair to her right.

The cook seemed to understand what she meant and shut his mouth.

The red-headed girl did not know why she did not want her little brother to know her true identity. Was it was fear of rejection?

But it did not matter anyway. The Hokage forbade anyone from telling Naruto the truth and if she went against his orders she would be severely punished. Sometimes she truly hated that man.

''Ohayo,Teuchi-san.''Yuki greeted.

The older man looked at them and smiled.''Ohayo.''He said,not using their names.

The blond child,sitting on a chair on Yuki's right side,turned around and regarded them with suspicion. He did not say anything and after a while continued to eat his ramen.

''Two miso ramen,please.''Itachi ordered,while he and Yuki sat down on two empty chairs.

Teuchi nodded his head and started to prepare their food. The room became silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound Naruto shoveling his ramen into his mouth.

''So you like ramen,Naruto?''Yuki cringed immediately after the question escaped her lips. What an awkward way to start a conversation.

The boy in question turned his head towards her and grinned.''Of course I _love_ ramen. It's the best food to ever exist,believe it!''His grin changed into a frown.''Hey,How do ya know my name?''

''I have seen you here a few times and heard Teuchi-san call you that.''The girl lied smoothly.

Naruto still looked suspicious.''How come I have never seen ya before?''

Yuki frowned at that. She did not like lying to her brother.''That's...because I am a ninja.''

This time it was Itachi who cringed. That wasn't smooth. They both knew that it wasn't a very convincing either. Luckily ,the boy besides them seemed to think otherwise.''Really?Can you teach me?Can you teach me?''

The Namikaze was a little shocked at her brother's change in behavior.A few seconds ago he was regarding them with suspicion and now he was looking at her with those damn puppy-dog eyes. Yuki knew that she shouldn't,but..''Of course I will teach you.''

Naruto's eyes grew wide, he didn't expect her to agree at all.''Really?''

Yuki nodded her head and smiled.''Really.''

The Uzumaki grinned widely and jumped down from his chair. Then he grabbed Yuki's arm and started to tug on it.''Let's go,Let's go!''He shouted excitedly.

The redhead looked a little miffed.''But I haven't eaten my ramen yet.''

The moment she saw the boy's expression change any further protest died. The girl let herself be dragged from her seat towards the entrance. She send an apologetic look over her shoulder towards Itachi and exited the restaurant with her little brother.

As they walked down the streets of Konoha she once again noticed how the people glared at Naruto. They were sending her questioning looks. One might think that after so many years have passed since the Kyuubi attacked,they would have at least learned to accept her brothers presence. They didn't.

So,like her little brother she ignored it all,even when she saw the obvious discomfort in her brothers tense shoulders.

With the fast pace they were using,a training ground soon appeared in front of them. Naruto dragged her to the middle of it and looked expectantly at her.''What will you teach me?Some cool move?A dangerous jutsu?How to safe a princess from bad people?!''With each question his voice got louder and louder.

"You're a little to young for that,aren't you?"Yuki asked a little overwhelmed.

The seven-year-old pouted.''I'm not young.I can totally do whatever you teach me,believe it!"

The Namikaze tried not to laugh. Doing so would only anger her little brother. After all she couldn't tell him that he looked too adorable for his own good with his pudgy cheeks and the cute frown adoring his face.''Of course. But why don't you show me what you have learned at the academy and then I will show you something appropriate. If I teach you something too...um...special your peers might get jealous and that's something we don't want,do we?''

Naruto nodded in understanding.''You're completely right.''Then he proceeded to show her some awkward taijutsu katas. They were uncoordinated and clumsy.

''Now,now Naruto. You need to keep your balance and you can't just keep swinging your arms in all directions.''Yuki showed him the right kata.''Come here.I will show you how you need to position your feet and then we will repeat the kata together.''

The day continued like that,with the young girl showing her brother what to do and improving his mistakes. No matter how long they trained,the blonde never seemed to get tired. It was a few hours later that he suddenly stopped moving and looked up at his older sister.

''Can you show me a jutsu?''He asked using the puppy-dog-eyes that he knew worked so well on her.

The Namikaze rolled her eyes in obliged by going through a few hand signs. _Ram,Boar,Hare._

Suddenly small water dragons materialized around them. They moved in circles and nudged Naruto in different places,leaving wet stains behind.

Said boy looked at Yuki with awe in his eyes.''Can you teach me?!''

''It's getting late Naruto.''The redhead looked at the darkening sky.''Why don't I take you home,huh?''

The little boy looked like he might have protested but stopped that when a yawn escaped his lips. Yuk graced him with a soft smile and crouched down. Smiling, she looked over her shoulder and pointed with thumb at her back.''Come.I will carry you.''

The Uzumaki looked baffled and cautiously approached the girl. Hopping on her back the boy almost lost his balance and would have fallen down if his sister hadn't caught him.

And so the siblings made their way across the village once again. Yuki used the less populated roads as not to draw to many glares towards her brother. They reached his apartment in less than half an hour.

After being put down on the ground once again,Naruto looked at the strange girl who had spend all those hours with him. The colorful sunset made her hair look as if it was on fire. Her eyes were very familiar to him,yet he could not say where he had seen them before.

He asked the one question that has been bothering the whole day.''Who are you?"

''Well,aren't you a curious one?''Her hand patted his hair slightly.''You said that you want to be a ninja. Make this your first mission and try to find out my name or just choose one for me.''

Naruto pouted.''What about Red?''

''That isn't very creative,now is it?''The Namikaze grinned at her brother.

Said boy narrowed his eyes''Tomato.''

Yuki put a hand against her chest,just above her heart.''You wound me.''She let out a dramatic sob.

The blonde seemed to panic at that,as if he thought that his new friend would abandon him for this supposed 'insult'. His eyes darted in all directions,searching for something after which he could name the strange girl in front of him. Down the street he saw two little girls,one seemed to be older than the other and they were holding hands.

''What about Nee-chan?''

Yuki froze in color left her face as she gazed at the young boy,standing before her. He looked put out by her reaction.''I guess Nee-chan isn't fine either.''

Before he could make any other suggestions Yuki put a hand on his shoulder diverting his attention towards herself.''You may...please call me that.''

''You mean Nee-chan?''

''Yes.''The girl had always wanted to be addressed like this by her brother and now that she had finally heard him utter those words to her,she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
